La oscuridad siempre encuentra un camino
by Adam-walker
Summary: Un poder inimaginable , un salvador convertido en destructor , enemigos de gran poder . Dark/Evil Naruto . Megacrossover . Harem
1. prologo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . **

**Bueno esto como dice el resumen sera un megacrossover que incluye : Devil May Cry , Bleach , One Piece , Yu Yu Hakusho etc .**

**Algo que dejo ya en claro este no sera un fic en el que a Naruto le regalan su poder , todo el poder que va a demostrar a través del fic sera suyo y le costo sangre sudor y lagrimas para conseguirlo . **

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Hace muchos millones de milenios en el principio de todo existió un ser sin nombre , ese ser contaba con un poder infinito que el mismo Izanagi supuesto dios de la creación no podría ni soñar con tener . Nadie sabia como comenzó su existencia , se podría decir que existía antes de cualquier otra cosa .

El ser vago y vago por la nada eterna buscando desesperadamente a cualquier otro que pudiera hacerle compañía , pero no funciono , busco y busco por milenios pero jamas encontró a nadie mas , no habia nadie mas que el ser en la infinita nada que era la existencia en si .

Pronto empezo a pensar en cualquier forma de librarse de su soledad y la encontró en su propio poder porque ¿ Que dificultad tendría un ser con poder infinito a la hora de crear vida ? Y así lo hizo , el ser creo varias razas con gran poder pero ninguna de esas razas podía sobrevivir en la nada al igual que el ser .

Una vez mas el ser encontró la solución en su propio poder y así creo un mundo , pero no se encontraba contento con uno solo , tenia innumerables ideas para hacer muchos mundos y así lo hizo , creo innumerables mundos .

Cada uno diferente del otro y con sus propios dioses para reinar sobre ellos , en uno los demonios vagaban libremente por la tierra , en otro uno de los dioses a cargo de reinarlo uso su poder para crear frutas que daban extraños poderes a cambio de la capacidad de nadar , en otro los dioses se enfrentaron entre ellos y para no destruir ese mundo con su combate creo cada uno su bando , por un lado estaban los shinigamis y por el otro estaban los hollows .

Los mundos eran innumerables , cada uno con sus propias características pero siempre hubo uno que trajo la atención del ser sobre todos los otros mundos .

Ese mundo lo habia llamado Chakra Realm ( reino del chakra ) , ese mundo comenzó con un dios arrogante creado por el ser para gobernar . El nombre del dios era Izanagi que arrogantemente se habia autodenominado dios de la creación y como prueba de su poder creo otros 3 dioses , Susano dios de los mares y las tormentas , Tsukuyomi diosa de la luna y Amaterasu diosa del sol cada cual reinaba sobre su propia facción .

El motivo por el cual habia llamado tanto su atención era que los humanos habían comenzado a luchar entre ellos . No os confundáis en todos los otros mundos los humanos tambien comenzaron a luchar entre ellos pero en este mundo era en el que mas rápidamente habían comenzado a luchar .

Su batalla duro días , semanas , meses , años , décadas , siglos , milenios incluso , parecía que jamas se cansarían de luchar y las cosas solo empeoraron cuando el chakra surgió . Las batallas se hicieron cada vez mas y mas destructivas hasta el punto en que cada batalla destrozaba irremediablemente el lugar en el que se daría la batalla .

Eso enfureció enormemente al ser ¿ Como se atrevían esos seres inferiores a destruir su creación ? Enfurecido el ser destruyo Chakra Realm y decidió que se quedaría así .

Pero tras la incesante suplica de Izanagi , Tsukuyomi , Susano y Amaterasu volvio a crear Chakra Realm no sin antes advertir que si la destrucción volvía les arrebataría todo su poder y los condenaría a la eternidad en un cuerpo sin poder .

Los milenios empezaron a pasar y el ser estaba contento con su creación pero seguía sin poder quitarse la sensación de soledad eterna en su corazón , su poder era tal que bastaba con un simple roce para matar a cualquiera sin importar su poder .

Un día el ser desapareció no sin antes sellar la mayor parte de su poder en su trono que paso a ser nombrado 'el trono del cielo' ya que habia la firme creencia de que el único limite de quien se sentara en el trono seria el mismo cielo inalcanzable que adornaba el mundo privado del ser .

Todos los dioses al enterarse de su desaparición empezaron la exhaustiva búsqueda de encontrar el mundo del ser y al final un dios que reinaba en un mundo en el que los demonios provenientes del inframundo podían vagar libremente por la tierra encontró el mundo del ser y reclamo de inmediato el trono como suyo pero en el mismo instante en el que se sentó en el trono recibió una muerte rápida y dolorosa .

El trono no aceptaba al dios como su nuevo amo y lo mismo ocurrió con varios otros dioses que trataron de tomar el trono como suyo . Pronto los dioses abandonaron la búsqueda del trono por miedo a su muerte y el trono quedo vació por milenios aguardando por el elegido para reinar sobre todo .

Los milenios siguieron pasando y en cada mundo la destrucción iba y venia incluyendo en esa destrucción Chakra Realm cuyos dioses habían llegado a ser tan arrogantes que creían que los seres que lo habitaban eran escoria que no merecían su atención y por eso dejaron que hicieran lo que quisieran sin saber que su propia arrogancia ayudo a que el futuro dueño del trono los destruyera .

* * *

En Chakra Realm mas concretamente en una villa llamada Konoha un chico rubio con bigotes caminaba hacia la oficina del hokage después de las preliminares del examen chunnin felizmente ignorante de que lo que estaba apunto de suceder en esa oficina sellaría para siempre el destino de Chakra Realm y de todos los demás mundos .

* * *

**Bueno esto esta hecho solo para quitármelo de la cabeza y si no le gusta a la gente simplemente lo borrare . **


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues para los que esperaban la continuación lo siento por la tardanza y los que no empezáis a leer ahora bienvenidos a la historia . **

**"**Dialogo"

"_Pensamientos"_

_"Mini Flashback " Mini Flashback _

"**Demonio/Jutsu"**

**"Arma"**

**Ruido**

**...**

**" No dejes que el cielo caiga " - Adam-Walker .**

**...**

* * *

**Al fin el telón**** se alza**

* * *

**Konoha - Día posterior a la final de los preliminares del examen chunnin . **

Un chico rubio con los ojos azules y marcas como bigotes en la cara bastante bajito que llevaba un mono naranja que prácticamente gritaba 'matame' iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre hokage porque el sandaime lo habia llamado para presentare a quien le estaría entrenando durante el mes porque el cabrón de Kakashi era una fangirl del Uchiha y lo iba a entrenar solo a el .

Mientras caminaba muchas personas le daban miradas llenas de odio y susurro despectivos por su carga como jinchuriki pero el rubio opto por ignorarlos a favor de seguir con su camino .

Cuando finalmente llego a la torre estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que el sandaime tenia una conversación con alguien y siguiendo su curiosidad natural opto por escuchar la conversación .

" Estoy preocupado Jiraiya hay claras pruebas de que Kushina ayudara a Orochimaru durante la invasión solo para matar a Naruto " Dijo alguien que por la voz debía ser el sandaime .

" Sensei insisto en que solo esta confundida estoy seguro de que acabara comprendiendo que Naruto no es el demonio si no su hijo solo tienes que dejarme seguir intentándolo " Dijo la voz que le debía pertenecer a Jiraiya .

" Lo dudo Jiraiya lo dudo llevas 12 años tratando de hacer que entre en razón y sigue igual , en un solo mes no vas a lograr nada "

" ¿ Y que propones ? ¿ Que la mate antes de que sea una amenaza ? ¿ Que le ponga un sello de esclavitud ? " Pregunto Jiraiya enfadado

El enfado del sanin desapareció bastante rápido cuando el ki del sandaime se dio a conocer .

" Cuida tu boca Jiraiya puedo ser viejo pero todavia sigo siendo Hokage y no no te estoy pidiendo que la mates o la conviertas en una esclava solo quiero que renuncies de una vez . A mi tambien me duele que Kushina se haya convertido en esto pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer "

" Estas bien sensei " Dijo Jiraiya bastante abatido " ¿ Querías que te entrenara al gaki verdad ? " Pregunto Jiraiya para cambiar de tema mas que nada .

" Si , me temo que entre el sabotaje en la academia y el favoritismo de Kakashi su nivel es bastante bajo y si queremos que sobreviva a la invasión durante los exámenes vamos a necesitar que lo entrenes a fondo " La voz del sandaime sonaba como si hubiera envejecido 10 años durante la conversación .

" Vamos sensei estoy seguro de que no sera tan malo "

" Tienes razón es peor , si solo vieras como lo tratan la mayoria de los aldeanos . Pero nooo estas demasiado ocupado espiando en los onsen y persiguiendo a alguien que esta mas allá de la redención como para preocuparte por el chico al que habías jurado proteger si le pasaba algo a Minato "

" ¿ Me estas echando a mi la culpa de lo que le a pasado ? " Pregunto Jiraiya enfadado .

" Si lo estoy haciendo , yo he hecho todo lo que puedo pero tu ni te has molestado en darle un vistazo , reconocelo Jiraiya le has fallado a la única persona que realmente te consideraba un shinobi respetable "

_" Se que muchos te consideran un payaso y una vergüenza para los shinobi pero yo no creo eso , te veo como el mejor sensei que podría haber tenido y por el que haría lo que sea porque se que tu harías lo mismo por mi " Le dijo Minato con una sonrisa . _

" ¿ Crees que no lo se ? ¿ Crees que no se que le e fallado a Minato ? "

" No no creo que lo sepas y Tsunade mucho menos , ambos sois una decepción para todo lo que os enseñe , estoy seguro que incluso Orochimaru hubiera llegado a hacer algo mas por Naruto que cualquiera de vosotros dos ha hecho " El Sandaime suspiro bastante cansado .

" Estoy harto de esto Jiraiya harto de que tu y Tsunade huyáis como niños de vuestras responsabilidades con Naruto y con la aldea , una vez se hayan acabado los exámenes iras a traer a Tsunade de vuelta a la aldea , me da igual que haga una rabieta ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente para llorar y en cuanto lleguéis uno de los dos tomara el manto de Hokage queráis o no " El tono del Sandaime dejaba muy en claro que cualquier intento de discusión seria inútil . _  
_

" ¿ Y tu que harás sensei ? "

" Tratare de adoptar a Naruto y enseñarle todo lo que se , espero que eso sirva para aligerar la culpa que siento por todo los errores que cometí y todo lo que pude haber hecho y no hice , solo puedo rezar por que me perdone " Con un suspiro mas su tono se volvio de acero .

" Basta de esto Naruto debe de estar a punto de llegar y te advierto esto si descubro que te has pasado aunque sea un segundo del tiempo que tendrías que estar entrenándolo espiando en los onsen te degradare a genin y estarás haciendo misiones de rango D hasta el día de tu muerte "

Naruto se quedo conmocionado por lo estúpidos que podían ser teniendo una conversación tan importante como esa sin sellos de privacidad y de inmediato desapareció de allí , no con fuego , rayos , un tornado de hojas ni demás efectos especiales que le costarían un ojo de la cara a este autor simplemente desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí .

* * *

**Konoha ****- campo de entrenamiento nº 43 **

El campo de entrenamiento nº 43 no era nada fuera de lo común siendo simplemente un claro con algunos arboles y un lago de agua cristalina . De pronto un chico rubio apareció riéndose como un loco mientras el suelo debajo de el empezaba a agrietarse por el chakra puro que estaba emitiendo mientras reía como todo un desquiciado .

" JAJAJAJAJAJA con que esa perra de Kushina estaba con el pedofilo Jajajajajajaja " Mientras que se reía formo el sello mar y murmurando un '**Kai' **el Naruto que todos conocían desapareció y ahora en su lugar habia un joven mucho mas alto de lo que solía ser , su pelo rubio que normalmente estaba en punta ahora estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol negras . En vez de su clásico mono ahora tenia unos pantalones negros ceñidos con botas de combate con la punta de acero y una chaqueta de cuero negro que tenia abierta dejando ver unos abdominales muy trabajados " Finalmente puedo dejar caer esa estúpida mascara "

" Ah sienta bien poder usar finalmente mi verdadero aspecto y demostrarle a esta estúpida aldea que quien debe temer son ellos no yo " Seguido de estas palabras volvio a reír , una risa llena de locura y sadismo que conllevaba un mensaje de caos y destrucción que por desgracia nadie podría detener .

Mientras que Naruto seguía riendo no logro darse cuenta de un hombre vestido como los clásicos ninjas impidiendo notar cualquier rasgo distintivo observándolo que desapareció de allí como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar .

* * *

**?**

Toda la habitación estaba en sombras salvo una pequeña luz que dejaba ver un gran trono de oro sobre el que estaba sentada una persona que por su figura debía de ser una mujer que se encontraba tranquilamente pensando hasta que sintio una presencia que rompía su concentración .

" Mi ama el ningen a dejado caer su mascara " Hablo el mismo hombre que estaba observando al rubio anteriormente .

Una esfera parecida a un ojo apareció delante de la mujer formando una imagen en la que salia el rubio riéndose como un loco .

La mujer abrio sus ojos de color dorado con hendidura observando como el rubio se reia y una gran sonrisa se pudo notar en las sombras " Yare yare se ha tomado su tiempo " Dijo la mujer mientras se reía ligeramente " Pero bueno no importa porque " Sin saberlo las próximas palabras de la mujer sellaron para siempre el destino de todos los mundos " Al fin el telón se alza " Dicho eso dio un chasquido de dedos y lo que parecían unas puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron en la imagen justo delante del rubio .

La atención de la mujer volvio al hombre arrodillada frente a ella y con un simple movimiento de muñeca el hombre quedo incinerado " Lo siento pero ya no tienes ninguna utilidad para mi "

* * *

**Naruto**

Mientras que el rubio se seguía riendo unas puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron frente a el pero antes de poder analizarlas correctamente se abrieron y lo que parecía un tornado empezo a succionarlo en su dirección . El rubio trato de evitar ser succionado pero la fuerza del tornado era demasiado fuerte y acabo siendo succionado por el gran tornado .

* * *

**?**

Dos puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron para luego abrirse y de el salio nuestro rubio favorito para luego las puertas cerrarse y volver a desaparecer .

" Maldita sea que demonios era eso " Murmuro el rubio fastidiado .

Mirando a su alrededor pudo señalar que el cielo era de color rojo y que frente a el habia una enorme torre de color negro probablemente mas alta que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto con anterioridad .

"** El Temen-ni-gru " **Pudo escuchar la voz del Kyuubi en su cabeza pero por alguna razón su voz sonaba como si tuviera... ¿ miedo ? **  
**

Optando por ignorar la voz en su cabeza pensando que el que parecía tener miedo seria cosa de su imaginación decidió explorar la torre frente a el ya que era la única construcción cercana .

**30 minutos después . **

El rubio estaba creciendo fastidiado rapidamente , llevaba 30 minutos caminando y todavia no habia encontrado nada hasta que de pronto llego a una gran sala que tenia varios carámbanos en el techo y algo de hielos por algunos lugares .

Sus sentidos empezaron a gritarle que se moviera rapidamente fuera de su posición cosa que hizo y de no haber seguido sus instintos ahora mismo seria una figurita de hielo .

**Silbido **

" Su dueño lo debe de tener muy jodido a la hora de encontrar bolsas para la caca "

El motivo de que dijera eso era que frente a el habia un perro que probablemente igualaba a Kyuubi en tamaño su pelaje era de color negro y los mas importante de todo TENIA TRES JODIDAS CABEZAS y una de ellas parecía soltar escarcha indicando que ese habia sido quien habia atacado .

**" Vaya vaya a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que un ningen venia por aquí " **Dijo el gran perro " ** Debes saber esto humano yo soy Cerberus uno de los guardianes del Temen-ni-gru " **

**" **Y yo soy Naruto uno de los guardianes de las gafas de sol y las chaquetas de cuero " Se burlo el rubio .

Su burla solo parecía enfurecer a Cerberus " **Te atreves a burlarte de mi ningen , e devorado a muchos mas fuertes que tu y tu seguirás su misma destino " **

El gran perro se movió a una velocidad que con su tamaño no debería tener e intento partir por la mitad al rubio con sus zarpas cosa que logro pero este solamente empezo a resquebrajarse en trozos de cristal y dichos trozos de cristal salieron volando hacia Cerberus provocandole varios cortes superficiales que se curaron al instante .

**Slash**

Un gran corte apareció en una de las piernas de Cerberus provocando que aullara de dolor mientras que el rubio apareció delante de el con una espada que se empezo a quebrarse .

" Wow esa es una piel dura la que tienes ahí " Dijo el rubio para luego canalizar unas rayos en su espada para volver a atacar antes que Cerberus se recuperara .

Pero por desgracia para el Cerberus no solo lo esquivo sino que tambien le lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que de milagro pudo evitar aunque su mano derecha quedo completamente congelada .

" **Esto es solo el comienzo ningen te voy a hacer sufrir hasta que me supliques piedad " **Se jacto Cerberus pero al ver como la mano derecha del rubio se incendio derritiendo por completo el hielo que la cubría anteriormente " ¿ **Como lo has hecho ningún ningen debería poder derretir mi hielo ? "**

El rubio solamente se rió en respuesta y tras lanzar su espada que ya habia acabado de romperse paso por varios sellos de mano en solo un segundo " **Katon : Goryuka ( elemento fuego : Gran bomba del dragon de fuego ) " **

**BOOM **

Una gran explosión fue provocada por el dragon de fuego pero una vez el humo se disipo se pudo ver a Cerberus completamente ileso y con una mirada asesina .

Suspirando fuertemente paso por varios sellos de manos y de pronto 100 dragones aparecieron a sus espaldas mirando a Cerberus como si fuera el almuerzo que sin provocación alguna se lanzaron a atacarlo .

Cerberus frenéticamente lucho contra los dragones pero estos eran demasiado para el y acabo siendo mordido por varios de ellos y las heridas provocadas por estos empezaban a sangrar a borbotones .

Mientras luchaba contra el agarre que tenían sobre el finalmente se dio cuenta de una cosa y tras soltar un enorme rugido todos los dragones desaparecieron " **Estúpido ningen crees que unas simples ilusiones acabaran conmigo " **

Detrás de el apareció Naruto habiendo acabado finalmente una larga cadena de sellos de manos dijo " No pero esto si " El rubio alzo su mano al cielo y una esfera de fuego se formo en ella que empezo a crecer hasta apenas poder ser contenida en la habitación " **Katon : Supernova " **

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM **

Una enorme explosión se produjo mientras las llamas empezaban a propagarse por toda la habitación formando un infierno viviente que empezo a derretir el hielo por toda la habitación y tambien haciendo que los carámbanos del techo empezaran a caer justo sobre la posición de Cerberus y algunos otros cerca del rubio .

Naruto suspiro aliviado pensando que se habia acabado hasta que una gran corriente de hielo surgió del humo de la explosión congelandolo de cintura para abajo y una gran zarpa choco contra su cuerpo mandándolo a estamparse contra una de las paredes de la sala .

Del humo de la explosión salio un muy mal herido Cerberus que tenia quemaduras muy graves y muchas heridas que sangraban pero ahora eso no lo importaba porque toda su atención estaba en matar de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible al asqueroso ningen que se habia atrevido a dañarlo .

Naruto salio de los escombros tosiendo sangre por el impacto y reprimiendo un grito de dolor cuando retiro un gran trozo de roca clavado en su estomago .

" Muy bien esta mierda ya es personal " Gruño Naruto y ambas manos se recubrieron en rayos " **Raikiri " **

En un instante estaba detrás de Cerberus y lo corto de forma vertical para luego aparecer por encima de el y cortarlo de forma horizontal , siguió así cortándolo desde todas las direcciones con el Raikiri mientras Cerberus gritaba de dolor por los cortes electrificados que le producía el rubio hasta que cayo al solo incapaz de moverse , rapidamente su cabeza izquierda y derecha fueron cortadas y ahora solo quedaba la cabeza del centro .

El rubio ahora estaba frente a el con una sonrisa satisfecha y el Raikiri en su mano se extendió hasta formar una espada " Se acabo " Dijo el rubio pero antes de poder cortar su cabeza sintio como sus sentidos le gritaban que se movieran de inmediato .

De no haberlo hecho un gran haz de luz que paso por su anterior posición lo hubiera desintegrado .

"** Oigo explosiones y me encuentro con que has sido derrotado por un patético ningen , eres patético Cerberus " **Hablo lo que parecía un can con alas brillantes y una cicatriz en el ojo " **Pero ahora eso ya no importa porque yo Beowulf la bestia de la luz acabare con el " **

**" Sal de aquí mocoso ya no puedes ganar " **Grito Kyuubi** .**

Aunque a Naruto le hubiese encantado replicar Kyuubi tenia razón , habia gastado una enorme cantidad de Chakra en el **Supernova **y el **Raikiri **continuado y la herida en su estomago cada vez sangraba mas y mas por no hablar de que su mano tenia una quemadura por el supernova .

Rápidamente se desvaneció de allí como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar .

* * *

**Temen-ni-gru - ? **

Naruto apareció chocándose contra una pared de la sala . Maldiciendo entre dientes empezo a levantarse y tratar sus heridas con lo poco que sabia de ninjutsu medico " Por esto no es buena idea teletransportarse sin saber donde estas te acabas chocando con todo "

Una vez acabada su curación finalmente tomo en sus alrededores notando como era una habitación pintada en un elegante color rojo que tenia en el centro un gran pedestal de oro sobre el cual residía una bola morada que de pronto comenzó a tener un brillo etéreo y produjo un fuerte destello de luz .

Ahora encima de la esfera habia un hombre con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás , los ojos azules y un monóculo en el ojo . Su atuendo consistía en una armadura por debajo de un gran abrigo purpura .

" Espero que quien haya encontrado esto sea uno de mis hijos porque me temo que si cualquier otro encuentra esta sala podrá causar un caos inimaginable " Hablo el hombre " Permiteme explicarme , esta sala la deje para que ... "

* * *

**Monte Myoboku - día anterior a la final de los exámenes chunnin **

Jiraiya estaba muy nervioso ya que durante todo el mes habia tratado de encontrar a Naruto pero simplemente habia desaparecido como si de un fantasma se tratase y solo era por suerte que habia logrado que el sandaime no se enterara de que habia desaparecido porque estaba seguro que si se daba el caso su culo seria el primero en sufrir daños .

Para aumentar su nerviosismo Fukasaku se le habia aparecido diciendo que el anciano tenia algo muy importante de lo que hablar con el .

" **Pasa Jiraiya-chan te estaba esperando " **Dijo el anciano sapo calmadamente .

" ¿ No quiero ser grosero pero que era eso tan importante de lo que tenias que hablar conmigo ? "

El anciano estaba a punto de responder hasta que empezo a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida

" **Nacido en la oscuridad ,****  
**

**criado en la oscuridad ,**

**crecido en la oscuridad , **

**el elegido se formo en un camino **

**oscuro del que nadie lo podrá sacar ,**

**la destrucción es su bandera y el poder**

**es su líder .**

**La tierra se hundirá bajo sus pies ,**

**el cielo llorara sangre ,**

**el viento traerá un mensaje de **

**desesperación**** y agonía sin fin .**

**Aun si es derrotado sus creencias no ****morirán**

**porque la oscuridad siempre encuentra un camino . **

" ¿ Que significaba eso ? " Pregunto Jiraiya muy asustado .

" **La profecía a cambiado " **

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha - Día de la final de los exámenes chunnin . **

Todas los gennin se habían reunido ya en el estadio menos Naruto , Sasuke y Dosu mientras que la multitud en las gradas vitoreaba todos hinchaban el pecho en orgullo por haber llegado tan lejos mientras que otros pensaban que todo esto era problemático y otros solo querían que lo dejaran matar de una maldita vez .

En la zona donde los kage observaban el sandaime observaba nervioso esperando la aparición de Naruto al haber sido informado ya no solo del cambio de profecía sino tambien de que llevaba todo el mes desaparecido y temía lo que pudiera estar haciendo mientras que mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre la pelirroja que trabajaba como guardaespaldas del kazekage .

El Kazekage solo esperaba que llegara Sasuke para poder ver hasta donde habia avanzado y luego iniciar la invasión que destruiría Konoha y mataría a su sensei **(1) **aunque brevemente se pregunto donde estaría el mocoso Kyuubi para luego desestimarlo como algo sin importancia .

La pelirroja solo esperaba a que el demonio apareciera de una vez para poder vengar a su querido hijo y esposo y de paso matar al viejo senil que se habia atrevido a echarla de Konoha cuando justamente habia intentado matar al demonio .

De vuelta al estado Genma Shiranui tosió para llamar la atención " Los exámenes chunnin empiezan ahora el primer partido sera entre Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuuga "

Solamente se quedo en el estadio Neji y al ver que Naruto no aparecia se le concedieron 5 minutos para asistir o seria descalificado " 10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 ... "

De pronto el cielo se lleno de nubes que empezaron e emitir truenos y relampagos , durante uno de los flashes de los rayos unas puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron de la nada y cuando se abrieron un joven salio de ellas para luego cerrarse solas .

El joven era bastante alto con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y gafas de solo cubriendo sus ojos aunque débilmente se podía notar que su ojo izquierdo era de un rojo que se asemejaba mucho a la sangre , llevaba botas de combate con punta de acero , pantalones negros ceñidos , una chaqueta de cuero que dejaba ver sus abdominales y un collar alrededor de su cuello que parecía un amuleto , en el amuleto aparecia una cara partida por la mitad siendo la de la izquierda demoníaca mientras que la derecha humana .

En su mano tenia una o-katana con la funda de color negro con detalles dorados y el mango de color blanco .

" Y así el telón se alza " Hablo Yamato a través de la conexión mental con Naruto .

* * *

**(1)** : Sigue soñando Orochimaru sigue soñando que es gratis .


End file.
